Harmony
by Tanya Lilac
Summary: ... Or lack thereof. Who said that a certain Hyuuga heiress didn't get her share of social problems? One afternoon, Hinata mentions something, and things start going way out of whack. Way too quickly. NaruHina, slight NejiTen. For Maggie.
1. Havoc

**For Margarita (Maggie) because everyone loves her. Okay, just so everyone knows, this is semi AU because the characters have been characterised differently. **

**Havoc- Sasuke **

"Oh god. It's _them_." Tenten squeezed her eyes shut.

"What? Who?" Hinata turned around, and turned back, wincing. "Oh."

If there's one word that could describe the relationship between Sakura and Lee, it would be a decision between 'awkward' and 'inseparable'- it's awkward for everyone else when they're around, and they are just inseparable from their counterpart.

After a moment, the couple passed out of sight, and the two girls continued with their conversation.

"So, Hinata," Tenten smiled. "Have you had your eye on anyone?"

"Mmm…" Hinata thought for a few moments, "No." she smiled, and flipped back her hair.

But Tenten saw them every morning- even though they never really said anything along the lines of flirting, Hinata and Shino _did _flirt- it was more in the way that they looked at each other, the things that they said without words, even though Hinata continually denied there was something going on between them.

The two teenagers caught sight of their friend Temari holding hands with Shikamaru. Their relationship was more… open than Sakura and Lee's – even though they were a lot closer (making much more use of Public Displays of Affection besides Cuddling) but made up for it by still being openly committed to being an active part of the main group of shinobi.

"Everyone's got a boyfriend," Hinata sighed.

"I don't."

"So there's nothing going on between you and my cousin?"

Tenten smiled. "I promise you, there isn't. We're just friends."

Hinata smiled back, somewhat cunningly. "That's what Sakura said about Lee."

Tenten rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Ino likes that boy. I can't remember his name, but he's moving back to Suna next week."

"Yes- Kichiro, I think it was."

"Oh yeah." They sat down on a park bench, and said nothing for a few moments, enjoying the sunshine on that fateful Wednesday afternoon.

"So, Hinata- do you want a boyfriend?" Tenten asked quietly.

Hinata smiled dreamily.

"Yes, I think so. Before I'm a Chuunin - I think I'd be too busy then."

Tenten nodded.

At that moment, Chouji walked past, looked for a fleeting moment at Hinata, and hurried on his way.

"Did he just…?" Tenten frowned.

"_YES_!" Hinata replied, sounding on the verge of tears. "All he does is _stare_ and never works up the courage to even _talk_ to me! It's so… annoying!"

Tenten laughed.

"Aww, well you can't blame a guy for liking you." Tenten smiled. "Who else knows about Chouji?"

"Well… you and Temari and Sakura,"

Tenten lapsed into a thoughtful silence, and Sakura and Lee sat on the bench opposite them.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted them brightly.

"Hey Sakura… and Lee." Hinata and Tenten replied. Since getting with Sakura, Lee never spoke much to anyone. His devotion went, much to everyone's dismay, to even waiting outside the girls' toilets for her to come out. Hinata, Temari, Tenten and Ino had begun to be annoyed by it, as had many of their other friends. Tenten, for starters, hated it because he was a part of her team, and he was hardly ever there _without _Sakura. It was starting to get annoying. When she said starting, though, it usually meant 'starting from six months ago'.

After a few moments, Tenten sighed.

"This is awkward. I'm sorry to say, but I have to leave now because I need to get home."

Neji smirked as he came up behind her.

"No, it's more like you feel _obligated _to leave because they're boring you to death." He looked at his team mate, and nodded at him. Lee blinked back. "Hinata-sama." His cousin stood, fiddling with the straps on her shoulders as Tenten bit her lip and tried not to say snap something back to the prodigy.

They left the park, and Tenten sighed once they were out of sight.

"Thank you so much." She patted Neji on the shoulder.

He smirked back at her.

"Anytime."

Hinata crossed her arms.

"I'm still here, you know!"

They were walking through the park gates, when they saw Sasuke, lounging in the leafy boughs of one of many trees.

"Hey Hinata…" Sasuke's eyes flickered. "That's a nice top you're wearing."

Tenten saw his eyes move in an all-too-familiar sweeping motion and rolled her eyes.

"Um… thank you," Hinata replied nervously, and Neji cracked his knuckles as he glared at the Uchiha. The Uchiha stared condescendingly back, and jumped down.

"Get over it," Tenten said, dragging Neji away. "Your cousin does have to get home, right?"

Sighing, Neji fell back, and the two girls began to whisper.

"Did you see that?" Tenten asked. "He was checking you out!"

"I … don't think so," Hinata said. "I guess we're kind of close and all, but I think he likes someone else-"

"So?" Tenten interrupted.

"So I'm guessing the point is," Neji said crisply, "that he finds you attractive."

"Who doesn't?" Ino said, coming out from the shadows.

There was a moment of silence.

"Aren't you meant to be going somewhere to say goodbye to your… lover boy?" Tenten fluttered her eyelashes in a mocking way as her voice became high and flirty.

"Oh shut up, Tenten." Ino rolled her eyes, but walked away anyway.

"Lover boy?" Hinata echoed with a laugh.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Tenten shrugged.

"And here I was, thinking you were the only other sane person I knew." Neji sighed.

**So yeah… please, review. It's a somewhat mindless plot- Hinata wishes she could have a boyfriend, and then everyone seems to suddenly come out and like her, all at once… with, of course, a bit of NejiTen, because I can't ever get enough of them. I I'm writing it because it's for Maggie, and because I am so damn bored. Sorry. **


	2. Anxiety

**Hey Maggie! Hope you're feeling okay from having your … wiseman … teeth removed :P Hope you like it!**

**Anxiety**

Hinata and Tenten sat in the shade, sipping at their iced tea after a day of standard D ranked missions like babysitting and community service-like tasks.

"I love weather like this…" Hinata sighed dreamily.

"I hate weather like this!" Tenten retorted. "I hate the humidity… I can stand dry heat, but this is completely beyond me. Give me winters and snows…" she sighed.

"No!" Hinata laughed. "I hate winter!"

There was a rustling of leaves behind them, and a young boy jumped out, attempting to scare them. Tenten held out her arm and grabbed a fistful of shirt from his chest, leaving him to dangle a few centimetres from the ground.

"Konohamaru." She sighed. "What do you want? Why aren't you hanging around Naruto with Moegi and Udon?"

"Our Leader is on a mission, and Moegi and Udon have caught a cold," he sighed.

Tenten dropped him, not bothering to give him a hand up when he tripped. Chouji walked past on the other side of the street, and gazed almost longingly at the Hyuuga before walking off again.

"Was that Chouji-san?" Konohamaru said for a moment, as if thinking. "I heard something about him from Ino-san…"

"What did she say?" Hinata asked.

"Well something about him writing a love letter to this girl…" His eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. He clamped a hand over his mouth. "I shouldn't have told you that!" He squeaked. He made to run off, but Tenten grabbed the hem of his shirt with ease.

"Come right back here." She said ominously. "What did you say?"

"Che… troublesome devil-lady…" Konohamaru struggled against her in vain. "You're never going to get a boyfriend like this…"  
Tenten released his shirt, and he fell forward.

"_What did you just say?!?!?_" Tenten shouted, and without wait for a reply, Konohamaru sped off.

"Oh… My… God!" Hinata said, a blue cloud hanging over her as her face fell dramatically. "He wrote me a love letter! I can't believe it! Is he working up the courage to give it to me? Oh my god- is he going to ask me out? Tenten… what do I do?"

"I don't think Konohamaru is a reliable source." Tenten replied, cracking her knuckles. "On the other hand, I think you should just wait til it blows over. I think Chouji's the kind of guy who's too shy to start something…"

"But what if he gives it to me? What if he comes up to me and waits to see if I will read it? What if-?" Hinata began to talk gibberish while hyperventilating. Tenten knew her heart rate was picking up, and had to calm her down.

"Hinata!" Tenten smiled and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Stop. You don't have to have an anxiety attack over this. Why don't you just calm down, and drink some tea… like that, yes," Tenten said as Hinata numbly sipped at the tea, "And then you can just forget about it- it'll happen if it does, so you don't need to get so worked up about it all, okay? You'll be just fine." She paused and looked at the Hyuuga. "So are you okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now." She said, taking deep breaths.

"Okay." Tenten smiled. "You'll be fine; you don't have to worry."

In that instant, a piece of paper fluttered down from the boughs of the tree above the restaurant, and Tenten stilled, snatching it in her fingers. Hinata noticed her movement.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tenten lied breezily, tucking the note into her pocket. "It was just a bug, that's all."

"Oh," Hinata said, guiltily relieved. "That's okay then."

"So," Tenten said after a moment. "Hey I was thinking maybe we could have a movie night tonight! Do you want to come over?" she asked.

"Um… Okay," Hinata replied, leaving the drink on the table.

She stood, and Neji suddenly appeared in front of her.

Hinata shrieked, her hand moving automatically to the glass and she flung its contents at him, decorative umbrella and all, unaware of whom he was.

Tenten stifled a giggle.

"Neji… nii… san?" Hinata opened her eyes. Tenten reached over and plucked the hot pink umbrella from his locks.

"Hinata-sama," he said, wiping the tea from his eyes. "I heard you sounding distressed, and thought that you were in trouble. It appears that you were simply-"

"Having a crisis." Tenten finished. "But it's all been fixed now." She said hastily, handing him the umbrella. Neji sighed before taking it, and left the small café.

When he was gone, Tenten collapsed back on her chair, laughing. After a moment, so did Hinata.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Hinata gasped after laughing. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a soap opera now, throwing drinks at everyone!"

Tenten massaged her cramped sides.

"More than you know, I guess." Tenten said cryptically. "That was precious- I want to remember that, years on, when I'll tell my grandkids about how the famous Hyuuga Neji got covered in iced tea."

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata finished, and they lapsed into a sudden, awkward silence.

"Where were we going again?" Hinata asked.

"Um… your house to pick up some stuff!" Tenten said. "I suggested we have a movie night, remember?"

"Okay then," Hinata said, frowning.

----------

Later, when Hinata was changing into pyjamas, Tenten dug around in her clothes and found the note in her pocket.

She unfolded it, and saw Hyuuga Hinata's name neatly written on the front, and the kanji for love on the inside, much like Gaara's tattoo.

Tenten contemplated many things in a few moments, and, with hesitation, she threw it into the fire, watching the sudden flames crackle and die just abruptly.

"Tenten?" Hinata said, coming out of the bathroom in her nightie. Tenten turned around "Bathroom's free." She said, opening the door and coming into the apartment's lounge room.

"Okay thanks." Tenten said, feeling slightly guilty for what she'd done. It wasn't like it'd get any worse, right?

---------------

The next day, after Hinata returned home, Tenten's phone rang. It was, to her surprise, Hinata.

"TENTEN!" She half shrieked. "HE LEFT **_HUNDREDS_** OF THEM IN MY ROOM LAST NIGHT!!! AND MY FATHER READ THEM ALL!!!"

Tenten tried not to drop the phone.

"Do you want me to come over?" She asked.

"Um… that would be great, yeah." Hinata replied, sounding faint.

"Okay." Tenten said, "I'll be over in a few minutes."

She quickly ran out the door with her keys and wallet in hand, plaiting her long hair as she went.

True to her word, she arrived at the Hyuuga estate five minutes later, almost crashing into Neji in the process. She spun and avoided crashing into him by millimetres.

"Tenten?" Neji said, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Oh. It turns out that the social crisis of yesterday isn't as solved as we thought." Tenten said, smiling and walking off in the other direction, briskly.

"What social crisis?" Neji asked, wheeling around and following her.

"The one where…" Tenten approached Hinata's door and knocked on the frame before sliding open the panel.

"Hey Hinata…" Tenten said softly. Hinata was looking rather lost in a few large mountains of love letters.

"Hi Tenten… Neji-nii-san." She replied weakly.

"So I'm guessing this social crisis is…"Neji prompted.

"Go away." Tenten waved her hand. "You don't need to hear any of this."

Neji left the room after glaring at her.

"So…" Tenten said, searching for words. "What did your father say?"

"Nothing much… He just said something about telling the servants to stop bringing the mail to my room." She sighed.

Tenten picked one up, and read it.

"Dearest Hinata," it said, "I love you more than the air that I breathe."

She soon found out they went along the same lines.

"Tenten- what do I do? What do I say to him?"

"It's not Chouji you have to worry about," Tenten said dismissively. "All of these are from other people… Not Chouji."

Tenten realised a moment later it was the wrong thing to say.

Hinata almost fainted.

"Why don't I just get someone to pose as my boyfriend to make them all stop?" Hinata sighed. "It's so annoying!" she slammed her hand onto the floor, only it was muffled because of the papers.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Tenten suggested. "I'm sure someone will clean everything up by the time we get back, and we'll think of what to do next."

"Okay, sure…" Hinata said faintly. The pair got up and walked out of the room, and missed Hanabi- Hinata's little sister- sneak into her sister's room.


End file.
